


Equal Footing

by Blueberrysugar



Series: Haikyuu!! Omegaverse AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Angry smol, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrysugar/pseuds/Blueberrysugar
Summary: Kuroo and Yaku are friends that help each other out during ruts. This time, Kuroo takes advantage of the situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of updating the other fics I post this oneshot up. It's part of the omegaverse universe though. So enjoy this smut?

“Let’s be clear. We are _not_ boyfriends. I don’t even l-like you.”

Yaku’s voice caught in his throat as Kuroo began to lick along the side, making him tense and bristle, feeling uncomfortably hot as he was pinned against the wall, arms tied behind his back in case he might try and claw his way out of Kuroo’s embrace at any moment.

“Right. Right. You can’t say you don’t enjoy this-”

“I don’t.”

“You totally do.”

“Shut up or I’ll kick your ass aaaa-” Yaku’s voice dissolved into a whimper as Kuroo began to rub his crotch yet again with his knee. The satisfied look on the taller Alpha’s face showed him that he was thoroughly enjoying seeing Yaku go into a rut. It’d be Yaku’s turn to top, once his knot had gone down, so his amusement would be short lived.

That was the catch to their arrangement, they took turns, satisfying each other with their bodies while they avoided falling into the trap of bonding with an omega too early.

Two Alphas fucking.

If anyone ever found out, they’d be judged, mocked, jeered, their illicit relationship something of a circus show for people to gawk at and snicker about behind the palms of their hands even though it was common knowledge that _many_ Alphas did it. Omegas were known for being the ‘sluts’ Alphas were _supposed_ to be able to control themselves a little more easily.

Yaku, at the moment, was in quite the compromising position, with his legs spread and arms behind his back. Basically at Kuroo’s mercy, for him to fondle and fuck as he wished.

“Ruts suck don’t they?” Kuroo tongue flicked between his teeth as he looked down, attempting to keep his own composure.

It wasn’t working.

He wanted to be rough with Yaku, make him _his_ so that he’d be satisfied. The thick, Alpha pheromones in the air were making it hard for him to stay ‘sweet’, the constant struggle every time they did this. Between the two Alphas, there was always the desire to gain the upper hand.

Which made tying up the Alpha who was bottoming _necessary._  
“I’m going to f-fuck you up so much Kuroo- Next time- You Shit-” Yaku kept groaning, his cock pressed up stiffly against his shorts. The glazed look he was giving Kuroo said differently though. If anyone else ever had the opportunity to see Yaku like this, angry little Yaku, fiery Morisuke- They’d understand why Kuroo had picked him to play with.

“Shh~ Yakkun that isn’t a cute look for you.” Kuroo grabbed his chin and tilted it up, exposing his scent glands, running his nose against them to take deep breaths in of the others scent. 

Instantly, his eyes turned pitch black, looking straight into Yaku’s glazed eyes intently.

“I’m going to mark you.” He gave him a low, deep growl against his ear, making Yaku squirm more, “one day your omega will see- and they’ll know- They’ll know what you used to do.” The little chuckle he gave made Yaku hiss back, but he wasn’t saying no.

“I’ll do the same to you if you do that- Kuroo- Kuroo hurry up and do it I want _my_ turn.” 

Yaku’s voice was harsh, but he was definitely faltering as Kuroo palmed him, stroking his erection through his shorts, just enough to get him turned on and willing to wait-but just barely. His arms kept testing the binds, trying to get out.  
Bottoming as an Alpha was difficult when each cell in his body was screaming for him to get away from the other Alpha in the room or to fight.  
Even though he expected to be dragged over to their usual place, it almost hurt when he was shoved onto the bench in the locker room, his face pressed down against the metal and his legs on either side as Kuroo tied him down to the bench with some rope, quickly rendering him immobile so he’d be unable to squirm even an inch away. Since his arms had already been behind his back, the rope provided another inch of reinforcement. A safeguard for Kuroo who would have seen Yaku working his way out of the binds.

“Just hold on- it’ll be a half hour-Tops.”

Yaku sputtered, shifting around as he tried to escape, suddenly not liking the tone Kuroo had taken.

“Fuck- you’re not going to knot me are you?”

The lack of response from the other Alpha as he rummaged for the lube and knelt behind Yaku was not very comforting.

“Kuroo?”

Yaku squawked as his shorts were pulled down, exposing him to the other Alpha, his thighs trembling as he continuously tried to break free.

“Kuroo- Kuroo you better n-not-”

“I’ll make you feel good~ I’m good at this remember.” Kuroo gently nipped Yaku’s inner thigh, his sharp teeth leaving small indents where he’d bitten.

“N-no you always do it- I’m not an omega- it’s _weird”_

“You always cum when I do it.”

The smug voice Kuroo was using only served to make Yaku give out a screech and squirm around even more, making the insertion of the first finger particularly difficult.

“Fuck- I’m doing that to you too then- Pervert-” he was used to the finger though, they’d just done it a few days prior too, and it slid in easily, same with the second, and the third, until Kuroo was holding his hip, thrusting his fingers inside, making sure to press against his prostate to get him more worked up.

Yaku gave a strangled loud grunt, finally staying still for his friend, except now he was frustrated that he couldn’t pleasure himself, and that he was stuck at Kuroo’s pace.

Kuroo who liked to go slow.

Kuroo who liked to watch him beg and melt until he was a panting, squirming, pile of desire and need.

“Look at you, taking it just like an omega, it’s even all slick back here for me.”

Yaku arched up, giving a low groan as Kuroo continued to press against his prostate, too dazed to protest.  
Yes it felt good, and fuck it, he wanted the others cock inside. Nice and thick and it’d make him _full._ Because they consistently messed around, he’d become something of an addict, associating ruts with the other Alpha.

After what seemed like forever, with Yaku growling, and Kuroo nipping his ass every so often, the fingers were finally pulled out, the satisfying rustle of shorts dropping to the floor, and the weight of Kuroo against him, pressed up close suddenly present.

“How’s my omega? Enjoying himself?” He purred out, grabbing Yaku’s hair and tugging his head back, making Yaku hiss in retaliation. “I’m not your fucking omega- or beta Kuroo- just _go.”_  
His impatience caused Kuroo to laugh, grabbing his hips and teasingly sliding in, his mouth pressed up against Yaku’s scent glands to make him more compliant. The feeling of sharp teeth against such sensitive body parts tended to make Alphas a little more susceptible, and Yaku was no exception, tensing, making his ass tighter for Kuroo who _lived_ for the feeling.

The hard part, was the build up.

The fucking was easy, with Kuroo moaning against Yaku’s ear so that the other knew that he was enjoying himself, making his face flush, and sweat drip down his forehead as he whined. They both needed to cum, but Kuroo was even more desperate to mate, his movements steady and deliberate into Yaku, nails digging in, mouth finding itself to Yakus shoulder so he could bite down, clamp down tight with his sharp teeth making Yaku yelp and grit his teeth.  
He’d warned him many times.  
If they kept fucking, he’d want to mark Yaku as a conquest.  
His teeth imprinted on him forever, a permanent reminder of their days and nights together.

A glance at the others damp cheeks and glassy eyes was enough for Kuroo to finish biting all the way through, the taste of blood enough to get him to cum, feeling the other squirm and yelp out yelp under him as he was knot. He was sure, as any website would say, that knotting an omega would feel good. But knotting an Alpha was a power trip he never had enough of. 

All tight.

Barely restrained aggression.  
Lust seeping through the room because of their pheromones.  
He knew that a beta or an omega would never give him the sense of triumph he had received in those few moments.

And Yaku.

Yaku took the whole knot despite his protests, breathing hard as he forced himself to focus on the pleasure, instead of the rage he felt at the transgression. How dare Kuroo go through with that, knowing that now, changing during practice would have to be done as cautiously as possible.  
The bliss he always felt once Kuroo had finished had always been enough to keep him coming back, although he insisted that it was because he was able to top him too. Yaku always gave the best little whimpers and mewls once he’d been filled, and several times he’d been caught eyeing Kuroo’s cock during practice.  
Now, he wasn’t sure how he’d trust him to help during a rut again.

There was no tender kissing or chatter, but there was scenting, with Yaku rubbing back against Kuroo, showing him that he was still needy and wanting. Kuroo’s blood stained lips dragged up along Yaku’s neck, mumbling a half hearted apology, already undoing the rope so Yaku could start preparing himself mentally to switch gears.

As soon as his knot began to go down, Yaku turned to Kuroo.

“I’m biting you twice as hard.” His eyes were back to normal, daring Kuroo to say anything about his earlier submission.

“Please. Morisuke. You know I can handle you at your worst.”

Kuroo loved bottoming after topping, if only to see Yaku stand up and, still looking a wreck, take control. As the rope harshly dug into his skin, he knew Yaku would be relentless, making up for his earlier compliance so Kuroo could never forget they were equals once outside the room.


End file.
